Dragon Classes (Franchise)
The dragons known by the Hairy Hooligan Tribe are grouped into one of seven classes based on their characteristics and abilities. The seven known classes are Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, and Strike. In the exclusive short, Book of Dragons and in episode 20 of Riders of Berk, the idea to categorize dragons into individual classes was started by Gobber's great-great-great grandfather named Bork the Bold. Stoker Class Stoker Class dragons are hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire. They include the Monstrous Nightmare, the Terrible Terror, the Typhoomerang, and the Fireworm (whose queen can re-ignite other dragons' fires). The known dragons in the Stoker class are Hookfang, Torch, Fanghook, the Monstrous Nightmare that Astrid trained, the Fireworm Queen, and the six Terrors trained by the teens (the only four of which named are Sharpshot, Iggy, Butt and Head). Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. The Gronckle, Whispering Death, Bullrougher, and the Screaming Death are members of this class. The only known dragons in the Boulder class are Meatlug, Grump, Screaming Death, the Whispering Death (Toothless's enemy), Alvin's Dragon (Unknown name), and Groundsplitter. Fear Class Fear Class dragons are stealthy, sneaky, and often have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. The known dragons of this class are the Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper. The only known dragons in the Fear class is a Zippleback, the names Barf and Belch given to each separate head. In HTTYD 2, this class is later renamed Tracker Class. Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. The Deadly Nadder, the Timberjack, the Speed Stinger, and the Stormcutter are in this class. The only known dragons in the Sharp class are Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Stokehead, the Deadly Nadder that Hiccup trained, the pack of Speed Stingers, and Lead Stinger. Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of others. The Scauldron, the Thunderdrum, the Oceanzap, and the Bewilderbeast are classed here. The only known dragons in the Tidal class are Thornado, Bing, Bam, Boom, Scauldy, Valka's Bewilderbeast, and Drago's Bewilderbeast. Mystery Class Mystery Class dragons have little known about them. In this class are the Changewing, the Boneknapper, the Smothering Smokebreath, and the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. The Night Fury used to be Mystery Class, but thanks to Hiccup, information on the Night Fury is now available. The only known dragon in mystery class is the Boneknapper that Gobber befriended and the Red Death. Strike Class Strike Class dragons are most powerful, super fast, have pin-point accuracy, highly intelligent and have incredible vice-like jaw strength. They are also the most difficult to train, but the most loyal once trained. The dragons of this class are the Skrill, and the Night Fury. The Flightmare is possibly in this class. The only known dragons in the Strike class are Toothless, and the Frozen Skrill. Tracker Class The Tracker class is a new class found in the HTTYD 2 website, The symbol of this class replaces the Fear Class symbol. The only dragon in this class is the Deadly Nadder. The only known dragon in the Tracker Class is Stormfly. Unknown Class Unknown class is a temporally class for dragons that don't have a class. These dragons may possibly be sorted into different classes in the future. The current members are the Grapple Grounder, and few other HTTYD 2 dragons. Trivia *Since the vikings didn't know what a Night Fury looked like until the taming of Toothless, the Strike Class should logically be symbolised by the Skrill. It is possible that the Strike class's symbol was changed by the Hooligans to have a new symbol after the taming of Toothless. *It is possible that the Mystery Class is a sort of "temporary" class where dragons are put when little is known about them, and then when they are more thoroughly understood they are moved to another class. For instance, the Night Fury could have been a Mystery Class dragon before the events of the first movie, and then moved to the Strike Class once it was studied and trained by Hiccup. *These seven classifications may not be the only ones in the future. *At four known species,the Stoker class is the largest class, but the Tidal Class rivals this with four ''named ''species, but only two of those have currently been introduced. *On the Yahoo Page it is said that Toothless is on the tracker class but this may be a mistake. *On the How To Train Your Dragon website, Stormfly is shown to be both Fear Class and Tracker class, this is due to the Fear Class being changed to Tracker Class. *On the How To Train Your Dragon website, Barf And Belch are shown to be in the Mystery Class, this is due to them changing class, Fear Class is irrelevant as of March 14 2014 Category:Dragons